Ever Since That First Time
by pmpatg
Summary: A touch, a kiss, a whisper, a hug. "I love you," and "Who are you?" There's a first time for everything. Even for Francis and Arthur. AU. T for stuff later on.
1. first meet

_The first time Arthur and Francis met, Francis was the first one to speak._

It was raining, and Francis loved the rain. So naturally as soon as he heard the soft taps on his window, he was outside and far from his house, running around the street. His giggle echoed in the empty streets and water splashed from every step he took. It didn't rain for long, but it left puddles that satisfied Francis.

"I love the rain so much!" he shouted in joy. He ran and jumped into a great big puddle, knocking the water everywhere around him.

"Well, I don't!" a tiny voice shouted from nowhere. "Especially if stupid people splash you with water!" Francis turned around in hope of finding the source of the noise, and smiled when he looked at the young boy. He had blond hair like Francis', but his eyes were emerald and his eyebrows, now hunched up together in frustration, were wide and bushy unlike anything Francis had ever seen. His shorter hair was dripping with water, all the way to his fingers, and even tough he looked very mad; Francis couldn't help but think how adorable the boy was.

"Poor boy!" said Francis, taking hold of his small hand, "I'm sorry for getting you wet!" He really wasn't sorry at all, but his mother had taught him to say that when people were mad. He began to walk back to his house, dragging the younger with him. He pulled at his hand, with no results, and yelled angrily, "What do you think you're doing? You can't just grab me and drag me around as you like!" Francis stopped, making the boy bump into him, and he turned around and smiled sweetly.

"But it's my fault you got wet. It's the least I could do, my sweet lapin." Francis continued to walk and drag the boy again. This seemed to have been a good enough excuse for the boy, because he stayed quiet for most of the walk. By the time Francis could see his house at the end of the street, he heard the boy pipe up again.

"Your boots are funny." He looked down at the subject at hand. They were plastic boots his mother had bought for him ever since she found out Francis' love for the rain. They were bright green and they had eyes that were mostly off since he used them so much.

"They're frogs. Don't you like them?" asked France. They boy only pouted and said, "I don't like frogs. You're a frog." Francis laughed as he opened the door and came inside his house. This boy was starting to grow on Francis.

After some time, the boy was changed into a borrowed shirt, fed by Francis' mother, and now he was sitting on his bed while Francis dried his hair with a towel. As he slightly massaged his head, he thought about the cute boy he had found. He was loud and brash, but when he was introduced to his mother, he was nice and charming, just like a gentleman. When he was offered food and dry clothes, he tried to refused, and he blushed in the most adorable way as his mother insisted.

"I almost forgot. My name is Francis. What's yours?"

He was silent for a moment, but he muttered softly, "Arthur."

Francis smiled softly as he took off the towel from his head, "Alright," he wrapped his arms around the boy and laid his head on top of his, "Arthur it is then."


	2. friends

around the boy and laid his head on top of his, "Arthur it is then."

_The first time Arthur and Francis became friends, Francis was the first to smile._

The two boys stared at each other, oblivious to all the younger biding their parents good-bye and the older ones greeting their friends. Both had grown a considerable amount since they had last seen each other. They stayed quiet.

That is, until Francis smiled and embraced Arthur in a bone crushing hug.

"What are the odds," muttered Arthur darkly into Francis' chest, "That not only we suddenly go to the same school, but also you're the one that has to show me around?"

"But of course" said Francis as he grabbed his hand and started to drag him into the school in an, oh so familiar, way. "I was born before you for this reason! Now I can take care of my petit lapin all thought school."

* * *

I apologize for the shortness.

Anyways, bundles of one-shots all in the same AU. Eventual FRuK.

Hetalia Axis Powers and its characters don't belong to me, and I don't profit at all in any way from this.

Thank you all for the story alerts and even some favourite stories.


	3. best friends

_The first time Arthur and Francis became best friend, Francis was the first to react._

Both boys sat in silence. They could hear the cheers and shouts coming from inside the auditorium. They could see in the entryway the huge banner that read in bright red letter, "Congratulations! Welcome new high scholars!" They didn't need to say anything.

Francis blinked and looked at his side at Arthur. His face was blank and unreadable and just empty of emotion. In a flash, Francis stood up and looked down at Arthur.

"Just because I'm going to high school doesn't mean you're still not my friend. Our schools are not that much apart. Plus it's only one year."

His companion only looked up at him with tears daring to fall off his eyes. Francis ran a hand trough his hair and sat down next to him again. Arthur placed his head on Francis' shoulder and he placed a hand around his neck, on his shoulder.

"Arthur, have I ever told you the story about the most pure thing to exist?"

"No, " he said softly.

"Well, we have all summer left for me to tell you."

* * *

shooort~

anyways. sorry for taking so long. I took a vacation with my family and when we came back I kinda maybe not-really forgot.

*bows* Please don't kill me! I'm posting a chapter like 5 second after this one!


	4. separation

_The first time Francis and Arthur were truly separated, Francis just wouldn't shut up._

"Mr. Kirkland?"

Arthur looked up from his paperwork towards the man who stood in his office.

"Yes Kiku, what is it?" he asked.

"Why is there a voice coming from the phone and you're not listening?"

He turned around towards the mentioned object. Francis had called him and he just wouldn't stop talking about his wonderful restaurant. Arthur really did care deep down, but he frankly didn't have the time or patience to listen to him.

"Friend," he simply said, but he added "Call me Arthur. We've known each other since middle school. Don't be so formal."

"Kiku sighed and bowed slightly, "whatever you say Arthur." He smiled and picked up the, now silent, phone and put it next to his ear.

"Is it safe o assume you haven't been listening to me? Really that's just like you, Arthur," said the smooth voice of Francis. He nodded, but realized his mistake and quickly said, "No, I haven't."

"Well then, let me repeat myself. I'm coming over this weekend."

"You are?" he asked surprised. He made a mental note of it, before noticing Kiku still stood in his office.

"Yes, but sadly it's for business only. But I'll be sure to drop by. But I know you'll be there to pick me up like always."

He urged the will to blush away as he put a hand over the speaker, "Is there something else Kiku?"

"Mr. Kirkland, someone is here about a job application."

"It's Arthur, for God's sake," he removed his hand and quickly said, "sorry frog, I have to go." He hung up the phone and greeted the young boy that came in.

As he introduced himself as Mathew, he failed to notice how he hadn't hanged up correctly and Francis' voice was still heard.

"Fine. But I might bring a student of mine with me. His name is Alfred; I think you'll like him."

* * *

two chapter at one, finally something a little longer, and a cliff-hanger.

there. now please don't kill me.


End file.
